


Broken Ties

by FallenGravity



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenGravity/pseuds/FallenGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mom? Where is Daddy?" </p><p>That one question started Chiui's trek of her father. Ever since she was little, Chiui has always wondered about her father, of where he was and who he was. At 15, she goes on a trek to find him and finally meet him, much to her family's dismay.  Many people, including a certain dark-haired Prince that Chiui falls head over heels in love with, are what Chiui encounters during her important mission.</p><p>Little does she know that Samuel Minos, her father, is an Ishvalan that had to leave Xing after his affair with Rin, Chiui's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Ties

\-----------------------------------------------------------1899-----------------------------------------------------

 

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Mother?" The noble, dark-haired woman asked her mother, who was sitting next to her in the outside porch of her house. The house was Xingese styled, and very detailed in pattern. The porch was made out of wood, and had sturdy, stained glass temples to held the roof up on top of them. It was a beautiful, yet cloudy day outside. Rin was expecting rain to come sooner or later.

"She definitely is, Rin." A warm smile tugged at Rai's lips as her dark eyes looked down at Rin's baby girl.

The baby's name was Chiui Youngsen, who Rin had help from her lover, Samuel,for the name. Chiui had skin that was a mix of Rin's pale skin and Samuel's tan skin, thus making her skin similiar to her father's....but slightly tanner than Samuel. Samuel, who was an Ishvalan, a foreigner to Xing. Rai found out that Rin and Samuel were having a brief affair, and Rai kicked him out.

Rin, to be frank, didn't like her mother's prejudice against Ishvalans. Ishvalans were fine with Rin, since she always loved learning about them. Same went with the Amestrian ethnicity. Also, she noticed that she had more of a love for Samuel than the Xingese Emperor. Samuel was so kind, and so handsome....and she truly missed him...

"Are you thinking about that foreigner again?" she heard her mother's voice with that stern tone to it. Rin knew it all too well; Rai always used it whenever Rin was in trouble or had done something she wasn't supposed to do.

Rai exhaled with sorrow. "Yes, Mother."

"Well, you shouldn't have cheated on the Emperor like that." Rai informed her. "You are one of the many wives that he has, and he is disappointed in you falling in love with Samuel."

"Now," the older woman continued before Rin could get a word in, "do you think that the Emperor would like to see her?"

The black-haired woman glanced at her mother, her eyebrows arched down in concern. Her eyes then locked on her baby girl's eyes, which were as red as her father's were. 

"...No..." Rin told her with grief in her heart, knowing how the Emperor is when his wives have babies of another race, or a mixed race. "He won't....."


End file.
